dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mio Kuniyashi
Mio Kuniyashi (国芳 ミオ Kuniyashi Mio) is a supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. She is the sister of Kio and Nao. Appearance Mio is the eldest sibling of Kio and Nao. She has freckles and short light brown hair decorated with both pink hair clips and pom-poms. She has very small, almost circular eyebrows and a band aid intact on her forhead. Her default clothing consists of a loose fitting white and pink shirt with matching shorts. She is always seen playing with her brothers Kio and Nao. Personality Mio is considered the most mature of her siblings. She often scolds her brothers and Aoba for acting shamefully around her. She is quick to irritate and anger, shown when she loses her patience with her brothers' actions. Despite her tough exterior, Mio can be easily flustered as shown when Noiz kisses her hand. She would be best described as having a "tsundere" trope personality. Story Common Route Mio first appears in the common route as a little girl who plays with her brothers and loves to annoy Aoba and Haga at the Junk Shop. She is recurring throughout the common route. Noiz's Route At the end of Noiz's good end, Mio and her brothers will show up one last time to visit Aoba and Haga, and eventually meet with Noiz again. Relationships Kio and Nao Kio and Nao are Mio's brothers and are always seen together. She is often portrayed as the voice of reason and may even be considered to be the "leader" as they usually listen to her but ignore her insults. Haga Mio often joins her siblings annoying Haga and chasing his allmate Bonjin-Kun around the shop, but knows better than to call him "baldy" and get on his bad side unlike her brothers. Haga mentions to Aoba that if they weren't so wild they would be considered cute. Aoba Seragaki Aoba refers to her and her brothers as "brats" and states that while they annoy him to no end, he of course doesn't hate them. She refers to him as a "pervert" when Nao mistakes an automatic download on Aoba's coil to be a dirty message. Despite him being less than thrilled about her and her siblings, he still expresses concern over them in his thoughts in Ren's route while thinking about how everyone is doing in the district. Noiz Mio has a crush on Noiz. When Noiz stops by Heibon while she and her siblings are there, they try to attack him for simply being a "rare customer", but Noiz easily dodges Kio and Nao, leaving them slumped on the shop's floor. He then grabs Mio, holding her up like a kitten, and as she is pounding on his chest to let go he grabs her hand and kisses it. This takes both her and Aoba by shock leaving Noiz to tell her that "violent girls aren't cute". After overcoming the shock, Mio screams at him to "let go of me you sexual-harassment piercing guy!". Noiz does, unfazed, and Mio leaves the store in a hurry with Kio and Nao, embarrassed. In Noiz's good ending, the siblings will make one more appearance in the shop. They begin to annoy Aoba, per usual, until Noiz walks in, his appearance completely changed. As he begins to talk to Aoba, the latter notices that Mio is suddenly missing, but she returns to give Noiz a love letter she wrote herself in red crayon. Noiz is surprised at this as she tells him he doesn't have to read it but he pats her on the head and thanks her. He tells her that she will be a fine girl someday but confesses that he has Aoba instead. She understands and retorts that he doesn't need to tell her that, that she already knows, and will find a man even better than him someday, to which Noiz finds amusing. References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Female Characters